When it is necessary to remove a pneumatic tire from a wheel a difficult problem is breaking the tire bead away from the circumferential wheel rim lip. This problem is especially difficult with tubeless tires since an air-tight seal must be provided between the circumferential bead and the rim. Others have provided apparatus for accomplishing this objective, but most of the devices available on the market today are relatively expensive, are difficult to handle, and require a large number of working parts. The present invention is directed towards a simplified device for breaking the bead of a tire from the lip of a wheel rim which employs a minimum number of working parts and which utilizes a single actuating cylinder to provide the motive force for both the clamping of the device to the wheel rim and for breaking the tire bead from the rim.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved tire bead demounting tool.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a tool for breaking the bead of a pneumatic tire from the lip of a rim in which the tool is actuated to both grasp the rim and subsequently move the tire bead and sidewall away from the rim utilizing a single actuating mechanism and a single control.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.